


interrupted

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Oliver and Felicity escape for a date night but parenthood means sacrifice and their kids are little troublemakers.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122
Collections: Fic or Dare Quarantine Game





	interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliverslicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/gifts), [MagusLibera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/gifts).



> I lost again and Mandy and Abby made me write this under 500 words. They were very strong in their beliefs I couldn't so it but it's 500 words exactly, so THERE! 
> 
> If you enjoy it and you are so inclined, please let me know by leaving a kudos and/or comment, they make my day!

Oliver smirks as he watches his wife make his way through the lobby of the restaurant.

They’ve just finished dinner on a date night that’s long overdue. They’ve always been good at finding time for each other but a full date _night?_

They haven’t had one of those in months.

Dinner was delicious, made even more so by the sight of his wife sat across from him, staring at him with those _eyes_ all night. There’s been a promise of _later_ lingering in the air, both of them extremely aware of the hotel booking in their name and John at the house watching the kids for the night.

Felicity’s dressed in a sinfully gorgeous dress, dark green and hugging the curves of her body. She wears it with that smirk that drives Oliver insane, both of them knowing what the night will bring, and as they head out of the restaurant, Oliver drops to walk slightly behind his wife so that he can properly admire the way the fabric clings over her ass.

He knows that Felicity is insecure about the weight she hasn’t shed after having the twins but to Oliver, knowing that his wife brought four of their children into the world? That’s incredibly sexy.

And he plans to show her that all night long.

“Hi,” Oliver smirks once they get outside, sidling up behind her and pressing his body against hers.

“Hi there,” Felicity smirks, tilting her head slightly to reveal her smooth neck.

“You want to get a cab to the hotel?” He questions after pressing a kiss to her pulse point, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“Let’s walk, it’s not far,” Felicity shakes her head with a hum and Oliver smiles.

He pulls back, their hands entwining as they start to make their way along the sidewalk. They only make it a few feet, however, before Oliver’s phone rings.

“Hi John,” He answers, shrugging at Felicity’s frown.

“Hey guys, I’m really sorry to call but there’s a situation,” Their friend’s voice sounds panicked through the phone and Oliver frowns at the sound of chaos in the background, switching the phone to speaker.

“Which one?” Oliver sighs, squeezing Felicity’s hand when her shoulders slump.

“Mia. Her head is stuck in your headboard,” John answers with a wince, and Oliver and Felicity share a look.

“That’s a new one.”

“It was the banister last week.”

“Yeah, William said. I can get her out but she’s crying for you both,” John explains and Oliver looks up to Felicity to see her expression melting.

“We’re on our way,” He answers, already turning to the street to hail a cab.

“Thanks, John,” Felicity speaks into the phone before ending the call.

“Later?” Oliver questions once they’re settled in the cab, his hand resting on the bare skin of Felicity’s thigh.

“We can be quiet,” Felicity smirks, sidling up closer to him, and Oliver groans, nodding his head.

“First, let’s go remove our daughter’s head from another item of furniture.”


End file.
